Agents Of The Gods
by ExorcistMage
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse,and Nico.An evil unknown killed their friends,and then they meet Agent Gibbs' Team.Percabeth.Nico/OC.Tiva.Everyone has a secret, but how far would you go to keep it one? A Quest, A Crime Scene, One Destiny.After TLO. NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1: Despair Of The Lost

Agents Of The Gods

Summary:

This is when Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, and Nico must go under cover to discover the unknown who killed their friends, and then meet Agent Gibbs' Team. Percabeth. Minor Nico/OC. Everyone has a secret, but how far would you go to keep it one? A **Quest**, A **Crime Scene**, One **Destiny**. After TLO.

Chapter 1:Despair of the Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, that's why it's called FANFICTION!

Annabeth POV:

I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter Of Athena, and official Architect of Olympus.

"Hey! Wise Girl, you in there," as my invulnerable boyfriend Percy Jackson, Son Of Poseidon, waving his hands over my face.

"What, Seaweed Brain," I said frowning at Percy who interrupted my thoughts, and suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"You called_ me_ here, remember?" he chuckled slightly.

"Of course I did, but I said for you to come _earlier_, do _you_ remember?" I smirked, as he blushed.

"Um... yeah Blackjack got to many sugar cubes, new _campers_," he stuttered then shuddered at campers.

"OK, what I wanted to tell you -" I got cutoff by Nico screaming with Chiron by his side, "Annabeth, Percy over here,"

"Annabeth, my dear, and Percy I came immediately, what has happened?" Chiron questioned.

"I think one of my brothers, Alex is in sever trouble," I began.

"I...had...a...vision...about...demigods..killed..by..unknown," spoke our breathless friend, the Oracle, Rachel E. Dare who looked as if she ran miles just to get here.

"Sit, rest and tell us what happened from the beginning," Chiron said.

As soon as she recovered Rachel spoke, "Here is what I saw, and I recognized them as Alex, son of Athena, Madison, daughter of Ares, and Max son of Apollo, I'm really sorry," she then handed me a canvas with a bloody field surrounded with golden dust of monsters, and there lied Alex Devon , Madison Rivera, and Max Collins.

I was devastated, but I did what I usually did, try to find the truth, so I questioned everyone, "What will we do?" then it happened. The eerie voice of the Oracle began, as green mist surrounded us, as Rachel's eyes went forest green, and then the 3 images spoke :

"Four shall go to the site,

where lies the house of white,

with the help of nine

destinies become intertwined,

Blood lust at any cost

The rise of many lost,

To save the day

Many will pay."

"Oh. My. Gods." were the only words that formed on our mouths, as we assisted the collapsing Rachel up.

"What did I say," Rachel queerly asked, because of being the new Oracle she can not remember the spoken prophecy that the spirit of Delphi has give the chosen person, so it's best not to ask questions around her. I recited the recent prophecy to Rachel. Then I knew what that message Alex gave me meant.

***Flashback***

_**I was going to my cabin, after my date with Percy by the beach. Then, when I drifted into a state of deep sleep, I began to have another demigod dream. The dream was at night, but this area shined with moonlight allowing the stars to be seen, and to reveal the constellation of our dear friends, 1**__**st**__** Lieutenant of Lady Artemis, Zoe, who was cast into the stars as a remembrance of her heroic duties. Thinking of the war, and all of our friends lost brought tears to my eyes, but the memories/ the fact that they are in Elysium,or rebirth to try to get to the Elysian Fields made me smile. After a few seconds I saw the face of my brother, Alex, enter followed by Madison, and Max. Their appearance was a golden jacket with the letters NCIS or so I thought (I am still dyslexic, duh). They held mortal looking guns, but it was technically a gun for demigods with celestial bronze bullets (remember, what my dad did?) made as an extra weapon by the Hephaestus cabin. As Alex spoke into an earpiece, Madison, Daughter Of Ares, and Max, Son Of Apollo slid into the back/ side doors. I followed after them, and then shots were fired as screams erupted. Before I could find out what happened I woke up to my emergency cell phone which was dangerous to use outside of camp. I answered, "Annabeth here,"**_

"_**Annabeth, be careful – tell every – on- I love the- an- un – know- mon- attack- too stro - 153467248597 -" the line went dead.**_

"_**No! Alex what happened, oh no! Alex, Di Immortals!" I cursed as I quickly ran out of my cabin to get help. Nico was outside, so I asked him to get Chiron, but he said he was heading that way, and Nico said he sensed 3 demigods passing into the Underworld at the same time. Afterward I went to get Percy up.**_

_***End Flashback***_

My suspicions were proven correct about something has happened to them, and I couldn't help, but what could I've done, except pass on his message. I still pondered on the numbers in his message, 153467248597. After we called a meeting of the cabin leaders to discuss this matter of this new threat. The cabin leaders were me for Athena, Percy for Poseidon, Connor and Travis Stoll for Hermes, Clarisse for Ares, Will for Apollo, Amanda for Aphrodite(Silena's 2nd in command/ favorite sister), etc. I was whom this quest was given to, and I accepted with honor.

"My dear, four people is risky, but the Oracle has spoken, and you have managed before, now who shall you choose?" Chiron said.

I stood, and spoke, "I ask for Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, and Clarisse La Rue to join me!"

Percy leaped at his name, and said proudly, "Always ,"

Nico stood at his name then replied, "Of course, we're friends aren't we,"

Clarisse rose, and grinned evilly while saying, "When do we leave?"

I smiled at each of them before turning to Chiron.

"Now that I has been decided we must decipher this cryptic prophecy,"

"The first line is decided, us 4 must go to where our friends were,"

"The house of white-" Travis said.

Connor finished, "-must be the white house in D.C."

Clarisse smirked, "Really, I didn't know it was the White House, and I especially didn't know _**guys knew what or where**_ that is," it dripped heavy with sarcasm, and it earned snickers from everyone.

"Hey!" the Stoll brothers said dramatically acting offended.

"The third must mean 9 will help us, and the other lines could mean anything,"

"Now, you shall be informed of their mission, and be undercover at the same agency as the were at, and collect information on anything you can find," Chiron continued, "You shall have aliases, and you real name shall be used if your cover is blown, that will be extra precaution,"

"Madison, Alex, and Max were searching for a sudden burst of power surge, and their cover story was that they worked at a Naval Base, but even if they looked you the mist' power concealed their age to everyone very well, as it will do the same for you," he filled us in on their mission, that is now ours as well.

Then we separated into our individual cabins to prepare. I grabbed my Yankees cap (always), my architecture book, I also packed Daedalus Laptop in my bag that I sling over my shoulder, and anti-spider bug spray, which all my siblings has . I wore the golden jacket with the same letters as Alex's over my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and I pulled my hair into a ponytail, while wearing my camp necklace, and the badge/ the gun at my waist. Chiron told us that Nico would shadow travel us to the site, and there would be our transportation waiting for us. I was not happy to see our alias names, which Chiron told us to start calling each other before we even leave camp. My alias name is Annie Case, and don't think you can call me that! I frowned at our alias names as I walked to Thalia's Tree. Why couldn't we choose our own undercover names, but no, Mr.D finally wanted to "help", and therefore our fake names were generosity of Mr.D, who never gets anyone names right, because he knows it annoys us. Thank the Gods we were shadow traveling.

"Hey! Ann- I mean Annie, we're ready," Percy snickered lightly, and he was wearing a shirt underneath his jacket that said '**Dolphins are smarter that you**'.

I scowled a little before speaking, "Ready guys, Perry, Claire, Nick?" pointing to Percy, then to Clarisse who wore a shirt that I gave her under her jacket that had a picture of a spear coiled around a pink heart, and Nico who wore a shirt that Percy gave him that read '**Skeletons are Forever**', and each person muttered something on the line of "Stupid Names", "I rather been hit with Greek Fire", and "Really, Mr.D". Chiron also told us that the letters embodied on our jackets mean "_**Navel Criminal Investigation Service**_". Nico has been practicing shadow traveling for an amount of time now.

"Hold on tight, and _don't let go_," Nico warned.

We did as he instructed, and he focused on the scene that he was going to Shadow Travel to, and then suddenly we were engulfed in the shadows. When we arrive at the scene it was occupied by other agents who were examining it. When we looked over we saw a car, a Lamborghini, as we emerged from the dark shadows.

"Hey, what are you people doing near here, don't you see it's a crime scene," a man with unruly hair that was placed underneath a cap that read '**NCIS**' like the ones we had, and I held Clarisse back, but the urge to send him to Hades is very tempting.

I spoke, "We are NCIS agents as well, and this is _**our**_ crime scene," I emphasized on the 'our' part. Showing our badges as I spoke again, "Where's your boss?"

"How do you know I'm not the boss?" I rolled my eyes at that lame remark.

"How do _**I**_ know, well first, you've known who we were by our jackets, second, you look like a prankster, and I see a man over there who I assume is the boss," I retorted irritated, as I pointed to our jackets, then his smug, grinning face, and lastly at this man with greyish hair, and who had a look of a warrior/ true born leader. After a few seconds, I gave him one of my tell-me-now-or-I-will-kill-you-slowly glares.

It worked, because I saw him try not to flinch as he started to call to his boss, "Boss, we have a problem!" I can't believe this dunce just called us a problem!

**R&R If you like it tell me I update from time to time, but I do not take long I swear of the River Styx!**

** - MT/JL**


	2. Chapter 2: Home Of The Dead

~Thx! For those who reviewed! It helped me change it a little!

MT: I am Daughter of Athena, and this is -

JL: I'm Jessi, but you can call me Jessi ! My dad's Apollo!

MT: Sometimes I think she's one of those beautiful Aphrodite kids.

*Olympus: Throne Room*

MT:Hello Lady Hecate, I am Daughter Of Athena, and I need a favor ..

***Hecate cast temporary magic***

JL:Wow! Nice now we're talking!

***Bows to Goddess Of Magic***

MT:***Looks like Rick Riordan* **I really don't look like a middle-aged guy in reality, but -

JL:We now own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! HAHAHA!

MT: Stop Interrupting!

Rick Riordan: No, you don't own it! I do! Get the frauds!

***Hell hounds attack***

MT:***Pulls out dagger* *Put on cap of invisibility* **You had to do that didn't you!

JL:***Pulls out bow/ arrows* **You will never catch us even though **we don'****t own Percy Jackson Or NCIS,**_** but we will one day!**_

MT/JL:***Hops onto Chariot***

MT:Go Pegasus! To Camp!

**Chapter 2:Home Of The Dead**

DiNozzo POV:

I was at the crime scene of 3 of our agents Max, Alex, and Madison they looked quite young when we first met, but what can I say I do look young too (all the ladies love a DiNozzo)! I recalled earlier into the day, and when my sister came, and how we came upon this crime scene of Agents Collins, Devon, and Rivera.

***Flashback***

_**My half -sister ,Emily,on my mother's side came with me to the base, because apparently I couldn't be to safe.**_

"_**Tony, have you heard of the songs by Sammie, they are so good!" Emily excitedly said. Emily loves music and poetry, even though she's dyslexic, and has ADHD. I saw Ziva reading a book about romance, and McGee was there watching his computer screen as sets of numbers skim through the screen as errors pop up, and Gibbs was probably in MTAC, or something. Emily continued to talk in haiku form, but all I hear was 'blah blah blah' as I dragged her to a chair I brought to my desk. It was no use in putting the chair there, because she can't even stay still for a second, but I know how it fells I feel that way in the bedroom, and I stories I could tell, but I will another time. Emily told me of her camp that she goes to, umm... what's it called again? Camp something with blood, I zone out I mean listening to a 14 year old, but I guess it's better than listening to McGee.**_

"_**No, but I do love the part in Chain Saw Massacre, umm... I mean Sonata is an awesome singer," I said, then remembering that she's only 14, and probably doesn't like violence, or even seen/ or been in a real brawls/with blood. I pulled into the lot, and brought Emily up to meet the others, then drop her off at the nicest, generous, forensic scientist ever, Abby. **_

"_**McGeek, whatcha doing, oh and meet my little sis," I slurred while looking at the computer screen.**_

"_**Tony, I am reconfiguring the hardware/ the security system, something you wouldn't know about," **_

"_**Oh, and I am Timothy McGee, but you can call me McGee, and you are Tony's sister?"**_

"_**Yup, I am Emily, and I assume your the sidekick Tony exaggerates about, he lies you are not weird," Emily said, popping the 'p'**_

"_**Why thank you. Emily, you are nothing like Tony at all, you're much smarter, aren't you?" McGee smirked.**_

"_**That's for sure I got the brains/ brawn he's got nothing on me,"**_

"_**Oh, and she's funny too, are you sure you're related, and I am Ziva David, but you can call me Ziva," Ziva joked.**_

"_**Hahaha, very funny, now McGoogle are we gonna wrestle or what?" as I placed $20 on the table.**_

"_**Tony you know I am stronger, why bother?"**_

"_**Chickening out so soon, McGlee,"I retorted.**_

"_**Tony, McGee don't you think this is kind... of.. fooleash," Ziva struggled to say.**_

"_**Umm... don't you mean foolish," McGee, and Emily spoke at the same time.**_

"_**See, even they think it's foolish!" Ziva excitedly said, making me get a temporary headache.**_

"_**Well, if you think it's foolish why do you have popcorn," I tried to retort, guessing she has no comeback for that one, but apparently the foreigner has her moments.**_

"_**It is foolish, but it is sure amusing to watch you get your butt kicked by McGee!" Ziva snicked.**_

"_**Before we start, where's Alex, and his team weren't they going to score?" McGee asked.**_

"_**What you miss your boyfriend? nah, the nerd probably forgot, or didn't want to come," **_

"_**Sooo... Ziva you judge the competition," I said. Then I received the famous Gibbs' slap, and by instinct I said, "Thank you, boss,"**_

"_**You guys can hug each other later we got 3 dead agents, now, GRAB YOUR GEAR!" Gibbs screamed at us.**_

"_**Coming boss, but can I drop off my -" I stopped speaking after I received one of Gibbs looks.**_

"_**Right boss, Emily stay here and be good,"**_

"_**but-"**_

"_**Stay put!"I cut her off. I totally forgot one important detail, that Emily had ADHD.**_

_**We arrived in minutes, can you guess who drove? I been to many crime scenes, but this was the nerve-wreaking look type, and is an image you can NEVER forget. When we arrived, Ducky and Palmer came shortly after. The crime scene was golden dust all over, and multiple slashes/ stabs all over their body, their guns scattered, and weapons in their hand. I froze momentary, as I saw whose bodies they were, even though their face was covered in blood, it was Alex, Madison, and Max. Now I knew why they couldn't have come they were dead, probably killed in cold blood.**_

_***End Flashback* **_

I went closer to the bodies of our fellow agents, and the bodies were being examined by our M.E., Ducky, who spoke, "They died so young,"

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Palmer stuttered, "I mean an honorable one, a fight to the finish,"

"Well, tell that to their families, Palmer," I replied, as I began to talk to 2 witnesses, and collect some more crime scene photos.

"What did you see?" I asked the couple.

"Well, I like saw a like an old women turn into a like sort of like monster, and then the shot things at it then some of them turned to dust," I thought she was hot, H-O-T, hot, but too bad she has a boyfriend.

"Noooo Waaaayy, I saw a nice old lady attack these people with a wooden cane, and I saw these teens pull out a wicked bat, and a slingshot, and totalllyyy rad guns and killed, sooo heartless," the hippie guy slurred. They are perfect for each other, they could drive me crazy.

"Thank you, we'll give you a call if we need something, but first we would like to have a blood sample," **to see if you are on drugs** I wanted to add, but it's not like it would've made them say no, they look like their so high that they were delusional, at least I think the hot girl was, I mean really monsters? Then I turned around to see 4 teens wearing golden jackets/caps, or at least that's what they looked like from where I was standing, so I by instinct I initially said, "Hey, what are you people doing near here, don't you see it's a crime scene," I then saw the blonde girl hold back the rough looking girl whom looked like she could kill anything right about now, before speaking, "We are NCIS agents as well, and this is _**our**_ crime scene," I heard the 'our' part really good. They to prove that they were truly agent showed me their badges. I still couldn't believe it a blonde in NCIS, a blonde! She probably just has make-up as her weapon, or better yet a Gucci purse with Prada! I blonde screaming at the sight of her horrible make-up smudge, and at that thought I grinned.

"Where's your boss?" Blondie asked, and yea that's what I'm calling her for now.

"How do you know _I'm_ not the boss?" I mean I was before, how is this time different? I mean come on I took on the team before, and I was a natural leader if I say, and I thought she was going to say something like, "I'm sorry" or "I figured a handsome person like you couldn't be boss",, boy was I ever wrong.

"How do _**I**_know, well first, you've known who we were by our jackets, second, you look like a prankster, and I see a man over there who I assume is the boss," she said irritated, as she pointed to our jackets, then my face which I _**was**_ grinning, and lastly at Gibbs. After a few seconds, she gave me a tell-me-now-or-I-will-kill-you-slowly glares that I was used to it, but it was scarier as I glanced at her piercing, stormy gray eyes, which looked like it was trying to destroy my soul.

I hoped she didn't see me nearly flinch as I called out to the boss, "Boss, I gotta problem," signaling to the 4 mysterious agents, whom appeared as if by magic out of thin air, which is really impossible.

"What is it, DiNozzo," Gibbs asked irritatedly, he was with McGee talking about possible attack procedures the enemies must have took.

"Boss, they say that this is their crime scene, but surely they are mistaken," I said.

"I am Special Agents, Gibbs, and this is DiNozzo, what is your business at _**our**_ crime scene," gibbs said calmly.

"They are NCIS agents who assume that this is their crime scene, however has no relevance to be here," I said. SMACK! I now have 2 Gibbs slap so far.

"DiNozzo I wasn't asking you was I, now was I?"

"No, boss," I said curtly.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, to answer your question, and why we are here, but first I am Special Agent Annie Case, and these are my colleges/team Agents Perry Johnson, Claire Ra Lue, and Nick Danielle." gesturing to the athletic looking guy, the rough looking girl, and the emo kid.

She continued, "We are Agents and we will be working together as a compromise, because Agents Madison, Alex, and Max are family,"

"Explain, family, Agent Case," I wondered.

"If you are so dense _**not**_ to notice, then I am Alex's sister, and Madison is Claire's sister, and Max is a close friend," she said getting annoyed.

"Oh," was all I could think of to say. They began to walk toward Dr. Mallard.

" Duck, what you got," Gibbs said.

"Not much, a few more seconds Jethro, but may I ask who are with you?"

"Pardon me, I sorry, but I am Agent Annie Case, and these are my teammates, it is nice to meet you, but not under these conditions I'm afraid," Case said.

"Yes, quite alright, my dear, no need to apologize, but please call me Ducky, and-"

Gibbs cut off Ducky, and said, "Ducky, what's the TOD, and the causes,"

"It reads that their demise was just hours ago, and their cause of death is-"

Ducky was cut off once again, but this time by Agent Case, "Multiple slashes, stabs from different angles, blunt force trauma, blows to the head, and broken rib cages due to force of pressure applied, " her voice softening, and her eyes lowered a bit as we stared at her, but as Agent Johnson laid his hand on her shoulder she relaxed, and afterward Agents Ra Lue, and Danielle gave us back-off death glares, and if there was a contest Agent Danielle's death glare would win first prize, no questions asked.

"That's correct, my dear are you alright?" a concerned Ducky asked, clearly seeing that something was wrong, because of being a Psychological examiner, and all that. That emo kid, umm... Nick, he looked like the reaper himself, and trust me I know my movies, better that most people, no one can beat me in trivia if they are based on films.

"Um...yes just fine lets move onto other matters," she spoke boldly. I switched glances with Ziva, and McGee, and my look said _**' Are they for Real?'.**_

We headed back to base to get a autopsy, and to get the evidence to Abby, and then I saw Emily running around, because of her ADHD.

"Lonely Tony, what happened, I wanna know!" She said frantically.

"Don't worry, I'm alright see," I said pointing to my chest, but I got an unexpected response.

"Not you! Who else was there!" she said, and the looking behind my shoulder she said happily,

"You guys are here!" next thing I knew she was in tears, and hugging them.

"How do you know them?"

"We all go to the same camp, and they come to help," she said slyly. Then I said the stupidest thing that made me new enemies.

"Oh Yea! The camp for mentally disabled people,"

"Sure, and we are stupid, and my favorite we are _**very weak**_," Agent Case said with sarcasm.

"Anna- Annie this is my **half-**brother, Tony DiNozzo, but I call him Lonely Tony,"Emily emphasized 'half', and the Lonely Tony part got snickers from everyone, including Ziva, and McGee too. I never got that name before, especially the 'lonely' do I look lonely, No, I don't! I pondered on that for a while, as I heard Annie speak.

"Makes perfect sense don't you think, Seaweed Brain?" Seaweed brain that's an unusual nickname, but I heard- scratch that this name was just weird.

"Sure does, Wise Girl, but what are you doing here, Emily," Agent Perry asked. He is really dumb, and Wise Girl, and she's a blonde! Oh, the irony! I guess that's kind of funny, but I wonder how he came up with that. Now I understand why Annie called him 'Seaweed Brain' not too bright is he, but I guess I said it one to many times around now, huh?

"I just wanted to visit my dumb older brother for the day, and the head to Greece," Emily said, it had sarcasm so heavy it would've sink the Titanic. I am not dumb, but to a 14 year old or a couple of teens, I guess.

"You wonder why _**Annie**_ calls _**you**_, Seaweed Brain, Prissy," smirked Claire, and then laughter broke out . We've been searching for more answers as we kept talking, but what caught my attention was Agent Annie's team conversation with Emily.

"Are you here, because of the dreams I have been having, and Max," Emily spoke on the verge of another breakdown, They all nodded. I didn't pay attention after that, because I guessed she was talking about a different Max, probably a boy she likes. I mean how could she know Max Collins he's like how old? I was bored after I did as the boss asked, and called up their relatives in the area, and checked 'Agent Case's Team' to confirm their information, but I had an issue with their records something is wrong with their files , so I gave the Elf Lord a round at it seeing that he is the best hacker we got in the field. Ziva was looking into Agent Devon's team background file, and a click, meaning something, but what was on that screen made me lost for words. It was a screen that said 'not found'/ 'corrupted', I thought **how could someone access our system, and then do this?**, and I was pretty sure I was thinking in my head, but unless Director Vance has telepathy, I doubt that, but he sure knows good timing along with the boss when speaking,

"They breached the system mainframe, and installed a bug that bypassed security checks which was designed for this specific assignment," Vance spoke.

I thought of possible areas,but I don't do geek speak, damn, I totally forgot about the other agents who we are suppose to cooperate with, and the boss tried to get them off this case, but no luck. I thought of their physical looks for a while, but I do notice a deadly resemblance between Annie/Alex, Max/Emily, and Claire/Madison their hair, eye color, but where are their records? I became more suspicious by the minute.

"Boss, I found the number that was dialed from Alex's phone, and I'm tracing the number... now," McGee quickly said, and calculated that the owner of the phone was a person named 'Annabeth Chase' New York, Long Island, Camp Half-Blood, but there was no picture for a photo identification. We recognized the similarities in Agent Annie Case's name, and the mysterious Annabeth Chase whose name is a few letters more than Miss Annie Case's name. I figured that Annie Case, and Annabeth Chase are one in the same, and apparently the others thought of that possibility too. I wondered if they are the same person, then how did she arrive at night, and I suspect of a 'Family dispute', and this Annabeth Chase was tying up loose ends. I made eye contact with Ziva, and we let our eyes do the talking.

Then, Gibbs spoke, "We split to find more information we can," his order was directed to our team only to find information on their team, because their our main suspects now. I now know that the have excellent hearing from across the room. I a;so notice that they are very suspicious of everyone around them, and I, being an investigator, saw them speak in another language similar to what Devon's team spoke.

"OK, McGee your with me, and-"He was cut off by probably one of the most stupid people in the world, who should have know not to do that to Gibbs if you want to live, Little Agent Annie, It reminds me of the musical whenever I hear her name, and this Annie her appearance makes her seem like a slut, but that is the perfect cover up for murder.

"Claire, Nick go with them, to Madison's house, and Perry and I will go with Agents, David, and DiNozzo to Alex's place, and meet up at Max's, everybody got it," Agent Case said rigorously, and on every word they moved out quick as ever, and I assumed they had ADHD or something, because the entire time they could stay still, and Emily said that the are at her camp. Maybe, we should visit this camp.

"Well, move out, you heard the orders! You follow my orders, and I said go," Gibbs said as calmly as he could, even though he looked furious as hell, but he seem to be thinking if they are separated we can find information easier. I will go along with it for the time being. As we were in the elevator, I know I do not want to let Ziva drive again, and never let her drive 2 times in a day, if I do the _**I**_ then I will be on Ducky's autopsy table. When we got to the parking lot what I saw was more shocking than the idea of me letting Ziva drive, and trust me it would take a lot for me to let Ziva drive. My only thoughts at the time in the moment was **how did it get here**, and **what happened?**

**R&R**

**MT:If you flame, I swear I will _not_ use it for marshmallows, I will use it to _burn_ your soul, and _send_ you to the depths of _Tartarus_.**

**JL: She doesn't mean it! some flames once in a while are welcomed/constructive criticism is always appreciated, really!**

**MT:I know what I meant! Also, read my stories, and I will read yours! I am awesome with grammar, story structure, etc.,and my friend Jessi's at - **

**JL: Yea! same goes for me, visit my story at xBabyMoon**

**MT: Would you for Gods sake! Stop interrupting! Anyway, virtual cookies! Get them hot, when you review!*Runs after Jessi***


	3. Chapter 3 : Questions, No Answers

THX! To **HotChocolate in Summer/Elmoisemo6** for Reviewing ;D

MT: Whoa! That was so so much fun _**trying to own PJO- **_

JL: _**even though we don't!**_ _***drinks 6 cokes***_

MT:For Zeus's sake stop interrupting! _***Thunder booms overhead***_ Sorry!

JL: I love coke!

MT:Yeah, I noticed, you been hanging out with the party ponies too much. _***Shaking Head***_

JL:I been trying to be like dad, so it helps, and listen at how much I improved!

_***Apollo appears to listen* **_

_**We so love to write**_

_**We do not own PJO**_

_**Please Read and Review**_

Apollo: Nice one! Almost good as me _***Shield our eyes* *He leaves in god form***_

_***Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Clarisse come in* *Slytherin comes and cheers for Jessi***_

Annabeth: Hey! Mimi, Is Apollo here? We heard a Haiku.

MT: Sorry, sis you just miss him-

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse: Thank gods _***planning to take out ear plugs***_

MT:_***Puts in earplugs* *Holds out bag of coke cans* **_- but Jessi is here saying Haiku, here!

JL: On with the story!** _*Running from friends throwing cans**Slytherin cast spells *_**

**Note :Annie=Annabeth ; Perry =Percy ; Claire= Clarisse ; Nick= Nico **

**\**

**Chapter 3: Questions, No Answers**

**'Annie' POV:**

ARGHH... You know now Apollo kids love music, poetry, etc. Well, this Agent DiNozzo is thick headed and is obsessed with movies, and talks about it like the world revolves around it! During the time when we were driving to the Navel Base all he talked about was movies, and conceited much?

Then as we stepped out of the elevator, a girl around 14, and she moved as fast, and as hyper like a Pegasus high on sugar cubes. This girl had an expression on her face she looked worried, and confused.

Then ran up to the idiotic Agent DiNozzo and said loudly or practically screaming, "Lonely Tony, what happened, I wanna know!" She said frantically.

"Don't worry, I'm alright see," he said pointing to his chest, but he got an a confuse expression at her response, which he wasn't expecting.

"Not you! Who else was there!" she said, and the looking behind his shoulder, and looked directly at us, as I tried not to laugh, and I recognized her as Emily, Daughter Of Apollo, I smiled warmly as she said happily,

"You guys are here!" next thing I knew she was in tears, and hugging each of us .

"How do you know them?"

"We all go to the same camp, and they come to help," she said slyly. Then his next comment really told me that he was **dumber than** Seaweed Brain.

"Oh Yea! The camp for mentally disabled people,"

"Sure, and we are stupid, and my favorite, we are _**very weak**_," I said with sarcasm.

"Anna- Annie this is my **half-**brother, Tony DiNozzo, but I call him Lonely Tony,"Emily emphasized 'half', and the Lonely Tony part got snickers from everyone, including his comrades too. Figures only an Apollo kid would think of a nickname that rhymed, and fit their personality so well. I said joking,

"Makes perfect sense don't you think, Seaweed Brain?" Percy just sat there looking at him then compressed a laugh before saying,

"Sure does, Wise Girl, but what are you doing here, Emily," He is really dumb, but that's a reason why I like him.

"I just wanted to visit my dumb older brother for the day, and then head to Greece," Emily said, it had sarcasm so heavy it would've pulled people to Hades.

"You wonder why _**Annie**_ calls _**you**_, Seaweed Brain, Prissy," smirked Claire, and then laughter broke out . The afterward we talked all business, and we went into private and IM-ed Chiron. Then we talked about our quest, and our mission.

"Are you here, because of the dreams I have been having, and Max," Emily spoke on the verge of another breakdown, we all nodded.

We've been searching for more answers as we kept talking, and we had a conversation with Emily about our demigod dreams. I told about the dreams I had about Alex recently, and this recent dream with the numbers, 153467248597. We tried to think of possible things these numbers could be for, but the possibilities are endless. Clarisse to us of how one night she had a dream about Madison, and she was in her room surrounded with paperwork, and her weapons were hidden nearby. Emily said just a few days ago she had a dream Max was being chased, and he defeated them all, but didn't notice the other monster watching. Emily said she tried to get a better look, but every time she tried she just end up thrown against the door, and she notice it was stronger that any usual monster. I began to make of some plans to find out who the other 9 could be that will help us, but it could mean anyone, and I hate not knowing! Daughter Of Athena, and all. We spoke in Greek to be safe. Then Agent McGee was searching the files, and I knew he wouldn't find anything, and I was right, the only thing he he got was an 'not found' and 'corrupted', and then this tough looking man with a tooth-pick in his mouth came down the stairs in a black suit, and then said,

"They breached the system mainframe, and installed a bug that bypassed security checks which was designed for this specific assignment," After a few seconds McGee began to speak,

"Boss, I found the number that was dialed from Alex's phone, and I'm tracing the number... now," Then he calculated that the owner of the phone that Alex called is named 'Annabeth Chase' New York, Long Island, Camp Half-Blood, but there was no picture for a photo identification to know it's really me, and their lucky that they **even got a name**. They probably suspect us more, after all my cover name is practically an anagram of my real name, so I had to lead them away form the truth, but unless they are meant to help us. Until I find out more, I will just let the fates take their course.

Then, Gibbs spoke, "We split to find more information we can,"

"OK, McGee your with me, and-"his orders was directed to his team only to find information, but I had ADHD, so none of us stayed still ever, but I immediately took charge, because I received the quest I was made team captain, but everyone agreed even Clarisse, whom I began to become good friend with after the Titan War.

I said the order rigorously, "Claire, Nick go with them, to Madison's house, and Perry and I will go with Agents, David, and DiNozzo to Alex's place, and meet up at Max's place, everybody got it," Everybody moved as I said each word urging to get out and fight.

I watched as Gibbs said "Well, move out, you heard the orders! You follow my orders, and I said go," as calmly as he could, even though he looked furious as Hades. We went to the elevator, and went to the parking lot first. We saw a many hell hounds so we killed them quickly, leaving golden dust in their place, and with many still coming we took those few minutes we had, and asked Nico to send them back to his father. Nico did, but a crater lied in their place, but we could explain it. We made sure that the dust wasn't on us. As we turned and swiftly hid our weapons, we saw Gibbs team wide eyed, as Gibbs began to walk to his car as if nothing happened, I am beginning to like this man, he doesn't ask question, just find answers. All I know is we have more questions that answers, I know we will find the answers at their houses. We got near Agent DiNozzo's car, when DiNozzo ask,

"How the hell did the dust like the one from the crime scene get here, and mostly the crater appear out of thin air," Did he really have to say _**hell**_, the correct term is _**Hades**_. I think that they are clear sighted mortals, so far that is what I think, but I gave them an answer I came up with, during the fight, because I figured this would happen. I said calm, and in a tone like it happens everyday for their benefit, because it really does,

"We came out of the elevator to see the entire lot covered in the golden looking dust, and all of a sudden the ground shook, and the crater was here nearly reaching us," I figured they would keep digging, and try to see if I am lying, but I am too smart for a mere mortal to tell the difference if I am lying. He looked at us suspicious as we got into the car, and Agent David took the wheel after a while of arguing with DiNozzo. Then, he started again, and now it was like 20 questions, and then he asked,

"If the ground really shook, and the crater appeared, how come we didn't feel the vibrations/ aftershocks?" Hmm.. not bad, for an mortal investigator, but I am a step ahead. Percy grabbed my hand before I spoke, but the agents didn't see.

"You guys, didn't feel the effects, because the calibrations were only circling around the lot, and the cars reflected the shake, therefore you felt none of it, and because of your building structure the damage was to none.." I talked so they could hear, but it wasn't true, but those are possible thing that could happen. When I finished after a few minutes, his mouth was gaped open, but I'm not sure is it from Agent David's awesome fast driving, that we demigods just love, because it's good when chased by monsters/or the fact that we have ADHD. No, it was probably the fact that he didn't know what to believe, and he gave a look to David that said **'She's smart I thought she was dumb, and is she telling the truth?'** I was offended, because even though I am a blonde they think that I am an daughter of Aphrodite or something, but even Aphrodite' kids aren't that dumb. The feeling passed as I saw Agent David smirk at that look, and pulled into the driveway, and then I let go of Percy's hand to open the door. I signaled for Percy and DiNozzo to take the back, and that David and I would take the front. They followed to my surprise, but it was probably because I was **'the other team's leader who they are very suspicious of'**. We broke down the door and scouted the rooms to see if anyone was here, and no one was here except for an owl, a pet from his dad.

We yelled simultaneously, "Clear!"

"Huh, why would he have a weird,dumb bird as a pet?" he chuckled. I glared at him before saying,

"Owls are not weird/dumb! They represent wisdom, which you have none," I retorted madly.

"Calm down, Annie, you sound like I insulted your mother!"

"Well, you did, and I won't let you insult her, now shut the Hades up, and get to work!" Irony how he said "you sound like I insulted you mother", like Hades he did, no one insults my mother's sacred animal, if you do even Lord Apollo couldn't help you, and you would already be in the depths of Tartarus.

"OK, How did I – did you say Hades?" Wow, perceptive isn't he? I wanted it curse him or something, better yet send him to Cerberus, and I'll attach a red ball to his head, I wanted to do that, but I knew better. As we scanned the rooms, and collected evidence I answered him,

"Yes, I did say Hades you got a problem, and secondly, my mother's favorite animal is owls, and I will _**kill **_you if you insult her in any way again," I sneered the 'kill' to get my point across to him.

"Oh,"_**Oh, Oh,**_ was all he could say! What no apology, but I guess I wouldn't either after all hubris is my fatal flaw, but I will let this _**mortal**_ slide this time, but just this _**once**_.

"Guys, I found something, over here!" I used the gloves I wore to pick-up this photo of I, Thalia, Alex, Max, Grover, Madison, Percy, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Chris, Silena, Nico, Percy, and our other friends at the lava wall in camp, and we each had a copy. Bullet holes were at Silena, Alex, Madison, Beckendorf, Silena, Max, and others who fallen during the war/ or of a monster attack. Rage boiled up inside of me, as I remembered the shroud burnings we had that week, and numerous times before. I remembered Silena, and Charlie Beckendorf who died a hero's death along with others, but who dared to do this, I will find out if it's the last thing I _**ever**_ do.

R&R

JL: We are going to TRY to update either daily, Wed./ Weekends, even though we have school, right?

MT: YES! *Sparring with Jessi*

MT: Check out, my other stories! SongFic Life and Lies! I really need constructive criticism there!

JL:Yea! And she takes requests!

Connor&Travis:Jess, Look over there!

JL:*_**Looks around and sees a orange Tabby**_*Oh! My cat! *_**Runs after scared evil looking cat**_*

MT:No! That's not your - *_**Steropes appears behind cat**_* Styx!

JL: _**Hurry! Review now**_

_**Before we are cyclops food!**_

_**Gods, Gods, Please save us!**_

MT: SHUT UP! *_**Throws Greek Fire at Jessi/ Steropes**_*OH , and visit my other awesome friend's story /s/6227209/1/ (Called 'Enemies')Thank You!

Conner: Until next -

Travis: -time, AT LEAST 5 Reviews-

JL:-before we continue!


	4. Chapter 4 :Traitors, and Voices: Part I

MT:*_**Cough Cough**_*

_**I will get you three!**_

_**You caused us to fight thee!**_

_**He's not strong as me.**_

JL: She has a curse on her, and is kind of sick.

Conner&Travis Stoll: _**Yea, and they do not own PJO!**_ Athena's cabin are the best! Hermes Cabin suck!

MT: _**I feel like a cord,**_

_**I'll run you, Stolls, through my sword!**_

_**Please pray to all the lords.**_

Annabeth: Sis, they are right there! I'm sorry, Mimi placed a curse on the Hermes Cabin (Each have to say "Athena's cabin are the best! Hermes Cabin suck!" after every sentence) for the Spider Incident, and well they placed a Rhyming Haiku curse on her, yea, but we're Daughters Of Athena, and our saying is ATHENA ALWAYS HAVE A PLAN, and only Mimi and I say that! That will teach them to mess with us, now on with the story!

Chapter 4: Traitors, and Voices

'Claire' POV

Gods, why do I have to go with the nerd, what's his face, McGee, more like McGeek. I prayed for the lovebirds, Prissy, and Annabeth to be here with us instead of him, but if he annoys me again I will kill this mortal within seconds without even moving. I am so close to doing that, that Death Boy here, can probably sense his life force dying. Since we defeated the monsters in that Lot we headed to Madison's house, and I want to find Madison's weapons I could really use them right about now, well, I mean I could always use more weapons.

"Claire, do you feel that?" Nico whispered to me. Now that he'd mention it, I began to sense the presence of monsters that he is talking about, and I grinned at the thought of monsters to fight, because we are squirming in the car the entire time. My dad being the god of war, I ALWAYS want to fight, and right now I really don't care if the mortals are clear sighted, I just wanted too run my electric spear into something again, it really calms me. I wanted to see if the geek annoyed Nico, as well, but since Chris/ Annabeth are not here no one can hold me back. I said furiously, and annoyed,

"Death boy, does the geek annoy you, because he annoys me, and I rather hear Annie's architecture talk, nonstop,"

"Yeah he really does, I rather play capture the flag against all the other cabins, and I am a one person army, but you know how that feels," Yeah, I do, I remember receiving Ares' blessing after I slayed the drakon for Silena, my best friend. She will _**always**_, and _**only**_ be known a great hero, and the secret that she told us died with her, but she is non the less, a hero. In everyone's eyes she is the bravest Daughter Of Aphrodite , and died a hero's death with will be remembered for eons along with the others. I spoke kind of loud, so he interrupted my thoughts by saying,

"Hey! Who are you to call me that,"

"_**Speak**_ _**another**_ word _**insulting me**_, and you will see _**where I stand**_, and _**where you will**_!" I sneered, I was about to reach for my electric spear **(A/N This is spear #3)**, but we pulled into Madison's condo before I could try anything, or before Mr. Lame could say a horrible comeback. I stepped out of the car to see Agent Gibbs smack Agent McGee on the back of the head, and said,

"McGee stop talking so much, and Agent Ra Lue you have no right to talk or threaten to a member of my team like that, but they are right don't talk so much Tim, it ruins your concentration,"

"Yes, of course, boss,"

"Ra Lue with me, Danielle you're with McGee, take the back." Gibbs said, taking control, and I followed his orders any day, but I _**never**_ take a _**mortal's orders**_ this is the _**only**_ exception, because he seemed like a son of Ares/ or a son of Athena if he was a demigod, and secondly, I didn't have to go with McGee. As I went with the old guy, I saw Nico curse, because of getting stuck with McGee, and how he has bad luck. We broke down the doors, and secured the house.

"Clear!" We all said, from different rooms. Then the strangest thing happened, but I figured nothing comes without a price, and right now, right here some will pay for their mistake. We should have never opened that box, but we were drawn to it. As I was saying someone shall pay, for nothing comes without a price, and everyone knows that. What we found were bottles of containing magic in boxes, but no demigod could ever get magic, only a magical gift from their Olympian Parent, or they were born with magic, but this one had an aurora I couldn't describe. I began too search for my dear sister's weapons, before these possible-clear sighted mortals do. When Nico and I came back too the room after I found my sister's weapons, which we left the box resealed with Agents McGee, and Gibbs, we noticed something horrible, a few of those magic filled bottles were missing, and the best thing was we sensed an energy power nearby, and I love what that means, a entertaining battle. H was weird though, we sensed it from where Gibbs/McGee were standing, and the thought strike us, they drank it, but why would they? Unless, something influenced them too. Nico noticed too, as his eyes grew wide. Then I became rally happy. I grinned ear to ear, as three Empousia attacked and I finally go to use the celestial gun! Apparently, the now magical mortal saw the monsters, and tried to kill it with mere weapons. Nico and I shot 2 of them. Dust erupted from the bullets, and Gibbs managed to get it off of them, and before turning to dust, she said,

"Rot in Tartarus! We shall meet again, in the afterlife!" I wondered how we were gonna explain this, but to be honest now that they drank it I can kill McGee, now that he has magic in his blood!

" What was that boss."

"Don't ask me, Ra Lue, Danielle, enlighten us to what that was, that certainly didn't look human!" Straight to the point, I like that, but I will stall until the time is right, because we never tell anyone of us/the gods unless of urgent/dire emergency. After silence of a few seconds I had an idea, and I then said, "Ok , I am sure we had the right to defend ourselves,the weird ladies lunged at us,and the dodge bullets,so quick," I covered up as a regular mortal that was being manipulated by the powerful mist. McGee looked as if he heard voices in his head debating either to believe us. Now they didn't look convinced,especially agents Gibbs, so I said,

"Well, what was I suppose to see dryads, complete and also we better get to Max's house soon, since we have all the evidence.: They seemed to agree if from the ferocity in my voice, or that makes sense even thought they suspected us . As we made it to Max's undercover house,after I successfully found all of Madison's weapons,and brought them with me. As we pulled in from an awesome speeding ride there,which I would have loved even more if I drove. I saw Annabeth,and Prissy come out of the blue car, replica of the same cars in the lot. Annabeth looked like she could face the entire army of knows, and still have energy like she had Achilles's spot. I seen her like this a few times,and one time was when the stalls placed boxes of live spiders. Percy was trying too calm her down, but with no success. We made eye contact with each other, and Gibbs' team had a silent conversation between each others eyes. We walked up to each other, and Annabeth spoke first in Greek,

"_**Τι βρήκατε Δράκων φονιάς?" **_We said our parentage/ or title to each other, so we would know who is tell the truth, and if something were to happen we would speak of events where only we know of, and that the mortals wouldn't know of anything. Something was way off, Agents David, Gibbs, McGee looked at her as if she spoke 5 languages at the same time, and they wondered what she said. Then McGee asked for them all,

"Why did you call her dragon slayer?"

"How did you understand what I said, _**mortal**_," Annabeth asked angrily as too how they knew of Greek.

"We would know, Agent Case, because you spoke English just now,right, boss?" He is a constant pain, that magic must have done something. and his boss has a straight face on as if trying to figure out who is too be suspected, and who should be accused. He then spoke as if we were wasting time,

"No, McGee she was speaking another language, but we don't have time to discuss how we understood them, Case's team too the front, rest of you spread out around the house,"

"Yes, boss,"his team said immediately, and went too carry out his order. Annabeth silently acknowledged us, and her eyes told me to tell her what I know, inside of Max's house. We crept up to the front, and Annabeth questioned if anyone was inside, then I busted the door down. We secured the house like we did the other one.

"Clear," It echoed through the walls coming from both teams. We went to search for 'clues' that would help us, yeah, right. I began to trade information with Annabeth, as Prissy, and Death Boy exchanged information.

"What we found was the picture of our friends at the lava wall, and that it had bullet shots at the ones who died in the war, or was killed by a monster attack, and dishonoring their well known memory, and _**they**_ must have came back to tell us they know, the monsters also left a message on the bedroom wall, which the translation would be '_**Your next, half bloods**_'," I knew what she was saying, they knew we would come, and they knew who had died in battles, but who left the boxes of magic? They being the monsters who did this our friends, and want too resurface sad memories, and I sensed that wasn't the only thing on Annabeth's mind that made her pissed off. How would anyone, besides camp, know of our deceased friends, unless a spy was extracting information as we speak. I told her of our founding,

"We found containers of magic boxed up, it gave off a strange aurora, and I found my sis's weapons, three Empousia attacked us, but I destroyed them without needing Nick's help," I continued.

"I think you should know, that the containers must have been cursed or something, because they can't remember what happened when we left them in that room with the resealed box, and I assume they drank some, but said they didn't touch them, and they remember everything else, but that, and they are clear sighted like we thought, "

"If they drank gods know what, what's going to happen we can't be certain, but now they have magic, and technically has the abilities of a demigod, or an artificial demigod, which I never heard of, but is not a half blood by the gods' will, and right now it is very possible," We talked only so we may hear. We searched through Max's place, and found the picture Annabeth was talking about the same way, and the walls read the same massage it emerged anger like when I saw it at Madison's place. It read '_**Your next, Half bloods**_' when we gathered 'evidence', and then we rallied together in that room. They could read it, but I understand how Gibbs, and McGee could understand it, but how could agents DiNozzo, and David? I ran too check the box of magic, which I brought with us, and left Nico too watch it. What you think I saw? The box with Nico, right? Nope, not a chance, I then asked where's the box, and he said I had it I never gave it too him. I was angry at who could have tricked me, and more importantly who had it now? Then we heard a rustling at the windows, and doors, so we went to check it out. Then, a voice said,

"That's not yours! Arghhh...fight me coward, you're not getting away that easily,"

"Freeze,"Agents David, and DiNozzo said not looking yet.

"Oh, Styx!" I recognized the angry, chiming voice, as the daughter of Apollo, Emily who acts like a daughter of Ares, sometimes. She spoke again,

"I nearly got that monster, that was trying too impersonate Nico, he would not have gotten away if it wasn't for - " she stopped as she turned around to see us, and let out a hesitant laugh before greeting us,

"Hey! Guys, so how's it going,"

"What are you doing here, Emily, how did you get here, and what are you talking about -" I cut him off, so we didn't have too hear him speak they. First I spoke after cutting him off,

"SHUT UP! Emily what happened, and tell us everything,"

"Well,_**Ήρθα εδώ για να βοηθήσω, αλλά όπως ήρθα, είδα την κάποιου που φαινόταν ως χαριτωμένο ως Nick, έξοδο μέσα από ένα παράθυρο με ένα κουτί, στη συνέχεια άλλαξε σε σκοτεινά, και όταν μου επιτέθηκε, πέρασε μου πριν Αρπαξα κουτί, και. και. -**_" Annabeth cut her off with her voice filled with sincerity,

"Don't worry, you can tell us later, and right now, stand with Nick, and guard the box," She nodded, even though shaken up by the creature, and whatever it did, but we will find out. Gibbs said,

"What is she doing here DiNozzo, and what is she talking about creature, why was she handling crucial evidence, "

"I don't know boss, but I will find out, I will find out _**everything**_,"

"Alright, head back to base, and send the evidence to Abby," Gibbs said, as we already headed to our cars, and Emily headed with us, as Gibbs concerning stared at Emily, but he never showed fear, just like a true warrior. We exchanged glances concerning these magic bottles, so we decided that later one of us would IM Chiron to tell him of our discoveries. We pulled into the parking lot, and quickly unloaded the stuff as Percy began to speak,

"Well, let's get going too...ummm... who are we taking this up to?"

"Seaweed Brain, they already said it, their florescent scientist, Miss Sciuto,"

"Yeah, up this way," DiNozzo said smirking, and I see why Annabeth was about too send him to Tartarus, but maybe we could send them, McGee and DiNozzo, to Hades together. Agents McGee, and DiNozzo assisted Nico, Emily, Annabeth, Percy, and I up to a room, and as we approached we heard heavy metal music. We entered then saw machines, and some stuff around them, and heard a voice that said,

"Tony, McGee you're here, finally, you gave me not much to work with, and did you bring me my -" the very hyper lady was interrupted by a drink placed into her hand,

"What do you have, Abs," DiNozzo cooed, after placing down all the evidence.

"Wait, who are they?"

"They are agents, who we have too work with in this case, and this is my sister." He said practically hinting that he does not like us, what does he think we like working with him! Gods, if I had 5 drachmas for every conceited person I know, I would have enough money to Iris Message ALL demigods. The Gothic chick looked confused, but answered kinda happy, but annoyed,

"Hi, I'm Abby, and this is my fabulous lab, and these machines are my babies," Wow. She loves her machines doesn't she? She looked like a chipper, more goth version of Nico. I examined the room, but I couldn't guarantee that her machines would be in one piece if we were all in here. Annabeth introduced us,

"Hello, I am Annie, and these are my friends Perry, Nick, and Claire, can you tell us what you know, so far,"

Abby started to speak as she increased the volume of the rock music, but then the computer trilled,

"Wow, right on time, and Gibbs isn't here yet,"

"Abs. I'm here, now what you got," We turned around to see a piece of technology, and the screen appeared with Gibbs, and Ducky on it. That guy has great timing, does he do that often? They were probably in another room with the bodies, but we have too get our siblings' bodies for their shroud burning, and we have to find out the rest of the prophecy. Abby then said,

"Gibbs, you are good! The dust you gave me had nothing, and the weapon used it couldn't be found, and I mean _**anywhere**_, but I found residues of a type of bronze in their bullets, but I don't know who makes those types, also this Caf Pow has an extra magical sensation to it don't you think?"Wait, did she say magical sensation? Oh Gods, not again, but how the box has been with us the entire time, except for when I supposely gave it to Nico. I suspected that the nine people would come in time, but I hope it's not the people I think they are. Next, a ringing went off from the telephones, but being ADHD, and Dyslexic we had mild trouble staying still, and most importantly reading suspect profiles, case files, and the computer screen!

R&R

MT:_**Rather be rapping **_

_**Oh My Gods! What has happen?**_

_**Stop me from yapping! **_

JL: Well, Clari -_***MT covered Jessi's mouth***_umumumum..

MT: _**Jessi, talk no more! **__***Someone knocks outside my cabin***_

_**Don't answer the knocking door.**_

_**5 reviews for more!**_

JL: This is the rest of Chapter 4, and Chapter 5 is very long! _***grabs coke can, and **__**tries**__** too drink ***_

MT:_**Remember the curse!**_

_**Or I shall make it more worse.**_

_**And hit you with purse.**_

JL: …...D':

Will Solace: Jessi, the sing-along is coming, and you are lead singing tonight! _***Grabs cokes, and runs toward mess hall* **_Coke makes you too hyper, and the curse Mimi placed on you, Jessi, should make you remember,__**no more coke for now**!

P.S.


	5. Chapter 5: Traitors, and Voices: Part II

THX! For reviewing!

MT: This is Chapter 5, and _**we don't own PJO**_!

JL: **Submit a Character, and 3 characters will play important roles that are vital too this storyline.**

Annabeth: **Please state their, **

**Name:**

**Features:**

**Personality:**

**Parentage:**

**Age:**

Percy:Iris Message us, or Review!

JL:_**IM us right now!**_

_**This story will be real long,**_

_**Archers For The Win!**_

**A/N: Percy, Annabeth = 18**

**Clarisse = 20**

**Nico, Emily = 14**

Chapter 5 :Traitors, and Voices Part II

DiNozzo POV:

I was beginning to wonder how could I understand whatever language they are talking in. First, she asked the tough looking girl, agent Ra Lue, what she found, and called her dragon slayer, how jacked up are these names now? How did we all of a sudden understood their language, but more importantly who are they, or should I ask what are they? Emily suddenly speaking in this language, which Ziva told me is Greek, but I don't get why, and how Emily is so shaken up, and how a fragile girl be here, and try to catch an armed assassin. We were carrying evidence up to Abby, as my mind reeled with questions, _**Why do I feel stronger? , How can I suddenly understand another language I never learned? , and who are they?/ who can I trust? .**_ I heard the sound of Abby's music roar within inches of the elevator, and Abby coming up to us and said,

"Tony, McGee you're here, finally, you gave me not much to work with, and did you bring me my -"

"What do you have, Abs," I cooed, handing her the Caf Pow, after placing down all the evidence.

"Wait, who are they?"

"They are agents, who we have too work with in this case, and this is my sister." I suggested how this was going too be a long one, and how Gibbs couldn't get them off our case, and that we are very suspicious of them. Apparently, Abby got the message, and gave them a nice Abby welcome for now, that is. Abby began her happy self and said,

"Hi, I'm Abby, and this is my fabulous lab, and these machines are my babies," The emo boy looks like a mini version of Abby, except for he's a boy, and he looks like death itself. Agent Annie introduced them,

"Hello, I am Annie, and these are my friends Perry, Nick, and Claire, can you tell us what you know, so far,"

Abby started to speak as she increased the volume of the rock music, but then the computer trilled,

"Wow, right on time, and Gibbs isn't here yet,"

"Abs. I'm here, now what you got," We turned around to Gibbs, and Ducky on the screen that we use too get information faster. Gibbs has great timing, and they were probably very shocked. He was with Ducky in autopsy, and was getting the autopsy, that we would come down later, and hear. Abby then said,

"Gibbs, you are good! The dust you gave me had nothing, and the weapon used it couldn't be found, and I mean _**anywhere**_, but I found residues of a type of bronze in their bullets, but I don't know who makes those types, also this Caf Pow has an extra magical sensation to it don't you think?"Wait, did she say magical sensation? That word could been used to describe the way I'm feeling. All I could think about is my 14 year old sister, Emily, and how she came to the Max's house, and we didn't tell her where it was. I am truly confused about today, and if I had to say this case has been the weirdest so far, but I'll say it reminds me of the boat, the Chimera, that we went on once for a case. The places where Alex, Max, and Madison all lived in contained Greek mythology, and apparently they also spoke Greek fluently, so that is a clue too help us in the case. The fact that they know Greek might suggest that the murder/or murders are Greek, and knows them from somewhere, but might not live in the D.C. area.

Next a ringing sound came from the telephone, as McGee began too trace the number, and we placed the call on speaker, the female speaker said,

"Hello, I presume you are NCIS, and the supposed 'Delphi's strawberry delivery service', well I have too admit I thought you all would be dead by now, but I have to say, it is an honor to speak to the savior of Olympus, the Ghost King, the drakon slayer, and the official architect of Olympus, and it will be a great honor to send you to the depths of where you sent my dear master, fools! No one is safe for all shall fall towards the reigning power that you will soon witness, " the crackling of the voice echoed, and the voice sounded frighteningly hollow like I was hearing death like never did she mean by Savior of Olympus, Ghost King, Architect of Olympus, and Drakon slayer, are they game names of some sort? I spoke jokingly, not thinking,

"Delphi's strawberry service, sorry we only sell jail time for murder, so how long do you want in? I want to know what game that you were talking about is so I can play, I mean savior of Olympus sounds awesome,"

The lady continued as McGee was trying to trace the call,

"DiNozzo isn't? The winning team in this game is monsters, and the losing team is the gods, Well you and everyone that is hearing this has one thing in common, you know how it feels to be betrayed, right? Also, I have to say is Miss Case your mother caused a few of my allies great pain, and you shall soon feel that pain, along with your green-eyed boyfriend, friends are useless, they only betray you, but you know that by now, and especially ones you never suspect, am I right?" I saw rage grow in Perry's eyes, as small amounts of fear came into Annie's eyes, but anger aroused as well. Perry grabbed Annie, and kissed lightly, and having a conversation through the eyes. Who is Annie's mother, and who did she cause pain too? The ill lady spoke again,

"Tsk, Tsk, I hope you'll be more fun to play with than watch, because sending that drakon to destroy you was boring to watch, but at least it caught victims, even that poor excuse for a warrior, ummm... what's her name, Silena, was it? She was weak, I wondered why the master even wanted her -" I wondered how did she know that, and how she knew Case's team, and my name, moreover I don't think I even know her. Isn't Drakon slayer what Annie called Claire? Send a drakon, what the hell are they talking about? Who is Silena, and the creepy lady's master? I was caught up in thoughts when I realized the hag was interrupted by two screams following each other coming from agents Annie, then Claire,

"SHUT THE HADES UP! They are heroes you have no right, to speak about them like you knew them, they were never traitors!" Hades, really, don't they mean hell, but I didn't bother right now. Heroes, what, were all their friends in the military?

"Yeah, and by the gods' that they hear this - "Claire was cut off by thunder booming in a distance, I didn't know there was going to be a storm. Now they are talking about gods, they are mad, crazy mad. Then Emily, Nick, Perry, Claire, and Annie said at the same time staring at the sky,

"Sorry!" Perry, Annie, and Claire continued to speak in an commanding tone, before the lady was able to speak again,

"You and whoever else tries to speak crap about our friends , shall feel our wrath, for WE SWEAR UPON THE RIVER STYX,THAT WE WE'LL SEEK OUT YOU AND ANYONE ELSE WHO DARES STANDS IN OUR WAY AND SEND YOU TOO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS!" Thunder roared, and the ground shook, now this was just ridiculous. Now they're apologizing to the sky, what the hell? The mythology is probably like a game McGee plays, but if they say another thing about mythology I'm gonna go crazy. She said sternly before she disconnected the call,

"An oath you take, hmmm...this will be fun, come and find me half bloods, and _**die**_ trying, hahahaha!"

Swearing on a river, before thunder, it's just a coincidence, but unfortunately we don't believe in coincidence. Isn't the river Styx, Greek mythology, and mythology is fake. Now they are talking about Tartarus, a pit in the Underworld, or so to speak, but how do I know that I don't study mythology. McGee was still tracing the call, as I pondered why the lady said Half Blood, I mean half of what? We are still in the lab, Abby gave us more information on the call, before we left to go to autopsy, then back to our floor too more research, McGee stayed behind too help Abby search for information on that call. When we left to go into the elevator was crowded, so Case's team wanted to take the stairs, and they already knew where autopsy stepped out of the elevator onto the floor, and entered the room to get the full autopsy report on their bodies. As we entered we saw Ducky and Palmer examining the bodies thoroughly, I'd then led agents Nick, Claire, Perry, and Annie in, as Ziva took Emily up too the floor to Gibbs, because he wanted to 'talk' to her. Ducky has pictures of their rooms/ houses we took to get psychological evaluation of them. Ducky had not gotten to them yet, but we shall soon find out everything, and I mean everything, no more secrets. Ducky turned around and began to speak as he saw us,

"Ah, there you are I have been waiting for you all, I am quite glad you received my message, based on the autopsy perhaps they knew it was coming, but they did not hesitate that their demise was quickly approaching," Agent Case spoke,

"A fight to the end, not a demise they faced, but a hero's death,"

"Ducky, I wish to know when you may release their bodies," agent Case wondered, hmm... I really wanna know why it would she asked for the release of the bodies, and for what reason, what do they have to hide? Ducky asked what was on all of our minds, at least what was on my teams mind,

" My dear, you are correct a hero's death, my apologizes, and may I know why you would want their bodies, for I can not release them, not yet," I wonder what reason they would use, because there is no good reason why these bodies should be released into their possession. Apparently, they like to prove me wrong what every chance they get. Annie began to speak in a bold voice,

" We want their bodies, so we can abide by _**our**_ traditions, and respect the fallen heroes, that are our friends," Wow. I stand corrected, once again, but what traditions are these that they must use the bodies. They do not look Islamic, Muslim, or any other, because they let us autopsy their 'family members' bodies I scratched out those, I will have to ask. I then did as I thought and asked,

"And what traditions are these? please do tell us Annie, so we can be sure too release the bodies for the right purposes," The next response sounded like they were going to kill me, and send me on to the next autopsy table, which was probably true, but I am not scared by them. Annie spoke first,

" Well, agent DiNozzo or Tony, whatever, if you must know, but don't need to know, we perform a shroud burning, -"

"-so the souls that are lost will be remembered, and shall be in our memories, and hopefully they will be sent to Elysiam -" Perry continue.

"-and have a chance at rebirth if they chose-" Nick tried to say calmly,

"-where I think you'll never make it too if you keep talking," Claire finished it while sneering. Was she threatening me? Ducky and Palmer began to pay attention to our little dispute. I've noticed that they spoke of Greek mythology as well, and they spoke as Elysium and the gods are real, and right now I think they belong in the mental institution. I mean, come on a shroud burning, I am going nuts! I tried to lighten the mood by saying,

"You guys, can call me Tony, I prefer Tony, and you can call agent David, Ziva, and what can I call you guys, the Greek Freaks squad," I chuckled at that hoping they at least they have a sense of humor. Agent Perry spoke first,

"Well, Tony you can call me Perry, but I prefer Percy as a distress code name, and you can call agent Case, by Annie I know she doesn't mind, and you know the others names, but if you want to live I advise you not to call her or Claire by their first name," He grinned slightly, and as Annie punched him at the spot of the back lightly, he flinched, but smiled at her.

"Wow. You should take his advice because very rarely you ever see him give advice, let alone think, if he even thinks, he might explode a volcano," Annie retorted, and the others laughed at the inside joke, but what was the joke? He frowned, and then was about to speak, but Ducky interrupted,

"A shroud burning you say, isn't that a Greek tradition?"

"Yes, it is Ducky, we are all Greek, so may you release it soon, so we may send their bodies back for the ceremony." She spoke kindly.

"Ah yes, but may I ask where do you wish to send it too," They glanced at each other before Perry, and Annie answered,

"To where we always uphold the shroud burnings, where they were trained, at the Camp,"

"Camp, do you hold shroud burnings often, trained for what, and is it a military camp?" I asked. No answer then I got a ringing in my pocket. I answered,

"DiNozzo... Alright we are coming up right away." McGee just called me, and told me he finally cracked the encryption, and has pin pointed a location, and Gibbs told me to take agent Case with me. Ziva was suppose to take Claire to where their cars were found, and the other two was suppose to read through the files, then as we got to our floor a man mid-twenties sent an aurora of heat, I mean not that I would care! A girl with electric blue eyes,black hair, looks punk like, and had freckles over her nose, probably around the age of fifteen stood beside him. The blue eyed girl said,

"Ann, I miss you, how are you, you holding up alright?"

"Thals, you're here! I am doing just fine, do you know what has happened so far?" They spoke so quick and cheerful, wow, and I thought that this agent could, **would**, never act like that. Then Case's team bowed to the man that was with the other girl, and the man gave them an acknowledgment, and led them to rise. She gave disgusted glares at all the men nearby, except for the man, Nick, and Perry, I mean if she keeps doing that she'll never get a date! I spoke not wanting to disobey a direct order from Gibbs,

"Um... excuse me, who are you two, and we are in a rush,_** right now**_," I quickly said hoping they would all get the message. The girl with electric blue eyes threw daggers at me then said,

"Don't you dare talk to me you scum bag, and-" She was cut off by the deep voice that sounded like bells, the mid- twenties guy said,

"Now, now Taylor it's not good too hurt people every minute you get now, and I asked my little sis, to tell you to follow my orders didn't I? She still owes me, now Taylor play nice, and as an extra treat a Haiku -" the guy was cut off by Case's team, and I guess Taylor,

"NO!" Taylor then continued,

"Fine, but Fred didn't my lady specifically tell _**you not**_ to call her sis/ or little sis?" She smirked. My lady, who calls anyone that, I mean come on! Then a sound of foot steps ran down the stairs, and revealed my little sister, running to the bottom. She grinned ear to ear as she said,  
"Oh my Gods, you're here, I am so happy!" I expected that she was happy to see me, but I knew better, she probably was happy that Anni's team is alright, probably because they aren't good fighters. Boy, I hate being wrong right now, but at least I didn't acknowledge that I thought she was running to me, but why does she suddenly run to strangers? I noticed she said 'Oh my Gods', something is up, I wonder if this 'camp' is brainwashing people to believe that Greek Mythology is real. Emily ran up to the stranger who I assume is Fred, and bowed then looked up hopefully. He then chuckled, and then said,

"Hey! Why are you bowing? Give you dad a hug for a second, I know you should be feeling sad, because of Max, but I assure you. Will, and the others made his shroud very 'bright'," I heard as the others, Taylor, Annie, Perry, Claire, and Nick, groan, I wonder why did they? Wait, dad, did he say dad? That means that's her biological father, and my dad, well not by blood, that is. I then heard Perry said,

"If you had to pick a 'parent' to bring, I wouldn't mind if you brought Ares,"They chorused yes, and I notice that they used the name of the Greeks, great, _**now **_their parents are named after gods. Then out if curiosity I asked,

"Did you just say Ari, Miss...umm... what's you last name?" She was practically going to shoot me, but only the man tried to stop her, and then Taylor said,

"No I said Argo, what _**did I say**_, and my name is Taylor, _**just**_ Taylor," She sneered hinting a lot of sarcasm, but I don't get how she doesn't have a last name, maybe she didn't want to use it. Emily then said,

"Why did _**you**_ come here then?"

"Well, my lady, wish for me to help for the fallen hunter that was off on a mission, and my lady wouldn't take me because of the_** vile men**_ here, and Fred here so generous gave me a lift, and made me listen to his ho- I mean wonderful haikus," She looked away, and gagged before changing her words, and finishing her sentence. I then asked while heading into the elevator with agent Annie, Claire, and Ziva,

"Why do you call someone my lady, I mean come on," She then hissed,

"It is a sign of respect, and if you don't get out of my sight, lightning _**will**_ strike you!" Lightning, really? What now this punk teen thinks she can control lightning, and I thought some people are weird. All four of us exited the elevator, and separated into our different directions. Annie and I went to the location that McGee traced the call too, and Ziva and Claire left to the location that their cars were located, because their bodies was at the scene of the crime, but their cars were 50 miles away. As we got into the car, and I was driving this time, because I knew of the directions, but as we begin to drive I began to hear voices say in my head '_**kill them, they are the traitors, they will kill your family, to not trust them', 'would you believe the truth, or the lies?', **_but all the voices repeated the same thing _**'kill them all'.**_ Now, I think I'm beginning to go crazy, I am hearing voices, and I should probably be in a mental institution right now, and not on the field, and I just think this is a minor problem, moreover I can handle it. The car was silent for a steady 10 minutes, so break the silence I simply joked,

" So what your mom do that upset the suspect lady back there, I mean I know she isn't bad, right? Oh, and I didn't mean those things about you mother at Alex's house, OK?" i waited for an answer, and an an answer I got,

"Tony, I tell you once my mother did nothing it was them, but this will end, for my mother's name," Then the next thing that happened wasn't my fault I totally watched the road, but the proof that something happened was right in front of me.

_**R&R&R&R**_

**MT: Please, Review! I mean it, or next chapter will be until some time now!**

**JL: Yea, and read her profile for info. on upcoming stories.  
**

**MT: Oh... they swore on the river Styx, an oath that _will_ be kept!**

**JL: Until next time fellow demigods! *Thalia enters***

**Thalia: Great! I am in the story and I can't kill anyone, why!**

**MT: Don't worry, Thals, you will get to kill these _idiotic beings, men_, in this story! (*No offense*)  
**

**Thalia: Yes! Now we're talking, and really soon!**


	6. Chapter 6:Traitors, and Voices: Part III

MT: Alright! Here we go now!

JL: THX! FOR REVIEWING!

MT: If you read you will find the character(s), and -

JL: - and we would like to congratulate the winner so far, and only their character belong to them.

MT: _**THE CONTEST IS STILL ON!**_

JL: _**This is Disclaimer!**_

_**We sure don't own anything,**_

_**On with the story. **_

_~Four shall go to the site, _

_where lies the house of white,_

_with the help of nine_

_destinies become intertwined,_

_Blood lust at any cost_

_The rise of many lost, _

_To save the day_

_Many will pay.~_

Chapter 6 :Traitors, and Voices Part III

Annie POV:

I was with DiNozzo, and I felt more relieved that Thalia was here to help us, and apparently her name right now is Taylor, then something hit the car. What I saw, or what I thought I saw, was something I couldn't believe. I froze in confusion, and fear, but I held DiNozzo back as he tried to help the person. DiNozzo then said,

"What are you doing we have to help him, he could be dead," I answered shakily, but strong,

"Tony, he **is** dead, he can't be here right now, no, not here, not now, this is just an illusion, it has to be," If you wanted to know what I saw, and why I was shaken up, then I will tell you. Who I saw was someone who I thought I would never see in this lifetime again, there lied a hero, the son of Hermes, Luke. The last thing I remembered was of Luke said he was going for rebirth, and going to try for three times, and get to the Elysian Fields. This couldn't be him, but why is this person in front of me looks so much like him? Then the body spoke as he tried to steady himself,

"What no hi? It's been a while Annie, hasn't it? I missed you, and Perseus Jackson too," Rage overtook me, this was not Luke. Luke made amends with everyone as he passed on, but this_** thing**_ was toying with me as if it wanted me to be angry, and reveal myself to them, formally. It couldn't be, could it be Kronos? No I know it isn't, but then who? I hissed very calmly as I could,

"You are not him, who are you, monster, and tell me now,"

"What are you talking about I am Luke, now I have something to tell your friend here, don't trust anyone they are all traitors, remember in this game the winning side is darkness, and in the end no one shall survive, and the oath shall be nothing more than a quicker death to the Underworld!" This is an enemy stalling us, but how can it take the form – unless it is a shape shifter, but I never heard of such, only the mist may conceal a form of magical beings(monsters, weapons, etc.), but not from everyone. DiNozzo reached for his gun as he said to me,

"That's what I been hearing now, and isn't he talking about a game like the lady, get _**down now**_!" I never took orders from a mortal, only my father, and I instinctively took my dagger, as ADD overtook me, and I charged with a battle plan calculating. DiNozzo blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing, and then as my dagger almost made contact, the shape shifter changed, and surrounded me with endless darkness. I fought, but all I felt was a force compressing my thoughts as reality seemed faint, and I had no control. I have lost my mind almost completely, I came up with numerous plans, and the last thing I did was pray to mother in hopes that she would answer my pleas, for all I felt now was emptiness. I never felt this way, as if I had the mist pulled over my eyes to tight, and now what I do is not in my power to stop. The prophecy is swiftly approaching, I just know it, but the numbers that Alex gave me _**(A/N 153467248597 )**_, ran through my head as I collapsed on the ground.

Claire POV:

I went to find our friends' cars which were 50 miles away from the monster attack, and I left with Agent Ziva David, which I didn't mind. This Ziva resembles me in many ways, and death boy, and Prissy has to read paperwork, HA! I pity them, I mean demigods reading fine, if in Greek, but reading English writing, oh gods! Well, we read only read Greek, and our 'hard wiring' only makes it harder to read English, it's like putting us in a room, and telling us to stay, like that's gonna happen! Ziva is Israeli as she says, and she tells me to not worry about them, that they can grow on you. I laughed at that thought, and I wondered if Annabeth killed the one man movie yet. I thank the gods that Lord Apollo didn't start his haiku, but seriously, I wish he would find some new music for his elevator. As we reached the bloody site, with cops surrounding it. We stepped out the car, and walked towards it. Ziva began the introductions,

"We're NCIS, and I am agent Ziva David, and this is agent Claire Ra Lue, Tell us what you know," She flashed the badge, and lift the tapes, and crossed as we examined the cars. The officer was about to abject, but he suddenly got a dazed look on his face after looking at Ziva, and then spoke monotonous,

"These are the cars, and they seemed to be heavily damaged, as the tires were slashed, and the foot print lead to think that they began to run east in pursuit," After he spoke he snapped out of his trance. I starred in awe, and confusion, and it occurred to me, did Ziva do that? She must have drank the magic, and now this. The nine must be, I don't want to say it, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, _**DiNozzo, McGee,**_ of course, Thalia, and obviously Emily, but who else? That's only eight, and what about the rest of the prophecy? I am willing for a fight right here, right now, and then I heard something scream,

"Go to Hades! I will send you there as soon as I get out of this, wait and see!" A monster whoever screamed, must not be a clear sighted mortal. We ran to check it out. We ran quickly down a dark alley, and brought out our guns, and surrounded the exits, and headed down the path towards the scream. There we saw a girl surrounded by monsters, and she was tied up. A bow, and arrows lied many feet away from her as she didn't have a good temper making things worse. I figured I would like her, she had her that looked as if frequently dyed, and she looked around fourteen. She was a daughter of Apollo by the looks of it, but is acting like a daughter of Aphrodite, and Ares, go figure. She saw us, and then yelled a warning,

"Get out of here, this is none of your business mortals!"What! She thinks I'm a mortal, she must have came to camp not to long ago, to not recognize me, I probably gave her 'the welcoming'. I refrained myself, and ran towards them, as the blue eyed girl screamed once again,

"Your metal guns won't do anything, just leave!" I proved her wrong as I shot all of the drachnaes with 2 celestial bullets each. I chuckled a the stealth of the bullets, and how 'magically' they reloaded. I watched as the girl stared in awe, as Ziva helped her, and started telling me,

"What were you doing you could have gotten us kill- and why did those things turn into dust like at the crime scene?" I didn't answer, I just wondered what this demigod was doing here. I grabbed the bows, and arrows and threw it to her. I then said casually, but annoyed,

"Here, give me your name, you alright? and how did you get tied up?" She snapped out of it, and grabbed her bow, and said grateful,

"Thank you, I am Dream Raye, and I am _**always**_ fine, and I was in the area scouting with Sam," She hinted that she is always better. Sam he is a recent satyr sent in the D.C. Area, and came across a hunter of Artemis who was sent to find some recruits, ordered by Thalia herself. That's what he said to Grover in an IM. I remembered that Thalia said that she came to assist a fallen hunter, what if Dream is the supposed fallen hunter whom was never dead. I asked her in a normal tone,

"You 'working' for your father's, 'Fred', sister, aren't you?" She nodded her head understanding where I was going with this. I signaled her the number of my cabin angling for her to get the idea, and it worked. Then Ziva questioned,

"Why do you have arrows, and a bow, Dream?" She was hesitant, but tried to answer,

"hm...um..I have -" I cut her off, because she is talking to long, and we can't stay still,

"She came from an archery class, I assume, because of the engravings on the bow symbolizes an archery place," She nodded to give off the effect, and added to make it seem as if she was in shock,

"Ye -yes mam, I came from an archery class, and was about to go home when these 'monsters' attacked me, and tied me up," Ziva was trying to see if she was lying, but us demigods are highly trained, and probably the only ones who tell if we were lying are Aphrodite (Feelings), Apollo (Father-Truth God), and Athena kids (Really Smart, 'cause we're cool like that!). She just went along with it, but was more cautious, but didn't show it much. We collected as much evidence, and witness statements. Some saw the real forms of the weapons, and monsters, and the rest saw 8 beautiful women went after Alex, Max, and Madison, and they were holding guns. Then when I went to take the witness statement from the last lady, I saw a familiar face, but I was happy, yet confused on how is it possible? It was Silena, but she's dead, and in Elysium with Beckendorf. I wanted to think it was real, but I knew it was a trick. The evil was playing on our affections, and if I am seeing Silena, the what is going to happen to Percy, and the others? I questioned as I reached for my electric spear,

"Who are, tell me now, before I send you to Tartarus! Our oath I shall keep!" I was furious, and I couldn't keep still I fidget around. It answered,

"Haha, Clarisse, don't you miss me, because I sure did," The voice it sounded so much like her, but I knew the truth, and I reached for my spear, but in a split second the thing disappeared. Dream ran up to me, and said star struck,

"You're the famous drakon slayer, who is one of few to receive the blessing of Ares, I am so grateful for your help, and I recall your name as Clar - " I cut her off again, and she looked like she was about to blow, but kept a lid on it, probably because she knows what I could do.

"Quiet, I am on a quest, and my 'name' is _**Claire**_," I hinted the fake name, and my disgust for the girly name Claire. Then I remembered didn't the prophecy state "_**The rise of many lost**__" - _Oh gods! It couldn't mean the dead being forced back to life then being possessed, could it?

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**MT: Review, (and it you hate my story Life, and Lies IPOD SHUFFLE, why the Hades are you reading it! I already said that I know it sucks, and you have to repeat what I already said! Gods!)**

**JL: That message was for another story PLEASE don't mind that if you don't care about it.**

**MT: Sorry, I am just annoyed I have to wait to find out my high school, because my name wasn't on the list for either Taylor, Elsik, or Hastings! We also had a stupid sub. on Friday. I am in Houston, TX **

**~ IF YOU CAN HELP ME WITH THAT PM ME, PLEASE IT'S KILLING ME!~**

**AND CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO. ON UPCOMING!  
**

**~_W_**_GGGGGG_**_W_**_0_**_111111111_**_00 _**!**

_**WW**GGG**WW**0020**1**000000 _**!**

_**W**G**W**G**W**G**W**000**1**200000 _** !**

_**W**GG**W**GG**W**000**1**00020 _**!**

**_W_**_GGGGG_**_W_**_2__00_**_1_**_0000 _** !**

**! **

**Congratulations to the 1st winner! \ /**

**\/**


	7. The Good, The Evil, and The Idiotic

**!Review! **

**THX FOR REVIEWING, AND FOR THE RECORD I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING IN DUE TIME! THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE REALLY LONG, SO YOU WILL FIND OUT!**

MT: I LOVE THE FIRST FEW EPISODES OF SEASON 8 OF **NCIS!** I AM GOING TO USE SOME OF THEIR IDEAS! _**3**_ MORE DAYS TILL _**THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS: THE LOST HERO**_ RELEASES! I AM GOING TO BUY IT!

JL: _***Yelling Curses***_We don't own anything, so..._**Crucio**_!

MT: _***Calms down***_ **Congratulations to HotChocolate in Summer , and your character is the 2****nd**** winner, and here's foreshadow ahead of time, her character is like Luke in the TLO in the throne room (read to figure out which part!).** OK... On to the story!

Oct. 12,2010 6PM Central 

\/

Rick Riordan READING LIVE!- RICKLIVE .COM - From The Lost Hero

Chapter 7 :The Good, The Evil, and The Idiotic

DiNozzo POV:

What did I just see? I just froze, and this is a first I didn't know what to do. I mean what would you do if you saw a teen on the ground who you supposedly ran over, stand up and looked scarily evil somehow. I went to see if the guy was OK, but Agent Annie stopped me, and I said,

"What are you doing we have to help him, he could be dead," She answered strong as she gripped me back, and I have to say she has a strong grip. She was regaining herself in her subconscious,

"Tony, he is dead, he can't be here right now, no, not here, not now, this is just an illusion, it has to be," I was utterly confused. Dead? How can he be dead, he is right here, and how does she know him? What is she turning into Abby now, and what a timing!

"What no hi? It's been a while Annie, hasn't it? I missed you, and Perseus Jackson too," Who the hell is Perseus Jackson, and isn't that an anagram of Perry Johnson, sort of? No that isn't it, but what other option can I believe, because I am a great investigator, but this takes the cake. Annie's eyes then filled with rage as she venomously said,

"You are not him, who are you, monster, and tell me now," Then the blonde dude tilted his head, and pointed at me, and said in a dark cackling voice,

"What are you talking about I am Luke, now I have something to tell your friend here, don't trust anyone they are all traitors, remember in this game the winning side is darkness, and in the end no one shall survive, and the oath shall be nothing more than a quicker death to the Underworld!" Then I noticed that he too, is talking about a game, and how this is all a game like the lady did. I drew closer to realizing that the dark echoing voice was one of the same ones I been hearing in my head recently. I reached for the gun in my holster, and said to Annie,

"That's what I been hearing now, and isn't he talking about a game like the lady, get _**down now**_!" Then the next thing I knew Annie did something I never expected, and I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw Annie just pull out a dagger, and charged at the grinning teenager. Then as her dagger, or knife nearly made contact, he changed. The thing changed into a..a cloud of darkness, like a black hole. Next thing I knew it engulfed her in shadows, but I could still she her, and she was fighting, but she grew weaker, and weaker, until the thing disappeared, and there lied an unconscious Annie as she hit the ground hard. I went to help her up, and wait till she regain conscious before questioning. I got her to the car, as I wondered how nobody saw anything. She woke up by the time we got to the site which we traced the call too. She said startled,

"Wha- where am I?" Right to the point, really? She looked as if she woke from a dream, and never expected to be awake again. I said calmly,

"You're fine Annie, but what the hell happened, back there! Now tell me the truth, or we are going nowhere!" She flinched and then looked away before staring me straight in the eye, and said,

"Tony, if I tell you, your life will never be the same, and know that I warned you," She spoke as in riddles, but what could be more life changing than the obvious, that what happen so far today is not normal. I stared into her eyes, and as if she told be the truth it would pain her to much, but she hid any trace of that away. I pried again,

"Yea, what else could happen? Tell me, enlighten me, Annie or whatever your name is!"

"Alright, I will tell you, but keep your voice down, " She continued,

"I can't tell you here, but I will tell you as soon as my comrades are present," I thought she was hiding something, and I wanted answers to why she has a knife, and I will not play along if I want to get answers. I nodded unwillingly, and then said,

"No, give me a straight answer, or say hello to my little friend," I couldn't resist that, but she wasn't laughing one bit, her face just harden as she spoke,

" I will not tell you yet, not right now, I will tell you, that I will do, but stop asking or I swear you won't live to hear your questions answered," I felt as if I could trust Case's team with my life, but something held me back from following those instincts. All the lies so far, how do I know what is the truth, but I know that if Annie has a reason for not telling me right now, fine, but I will hold her to tell me as soon as we get back to the base.

We then pulled into the driveway of the old abandon factory. We headed to the front lock, and she picked the lock within seconds, and I was amazed that she is a quick pick like Ziva, or Gibbs, but she could almost beat me with a little more practice. We are armed, and dangerous, Ha! I love saying that, but apparently I was thinking that. The factory was covered in pitch black, and we couldn't see anything. Annie then said,

"Tony, be alert, and don't do anything stupid," What me do something stupid? No way, wait, why would she tell me to be alert, I mean, ser -. I was cutoff by a gun shot, and as I reached for my gun, it was missing. Annie looked around to see the shooter, and when we saw the person she was holding my gun, and then said,

"Ha, idiots, Taking your gun was too easy, and who do you think you are, trying to come in here unprepared for me, the strongest of all time!" Strongest, really now? She looked almost gothic, but she has dark red, and hazel eyes. She must've been a thief using this abandon factory, but is she the one that phoned, no. This was to stall, or a setup, and we might be watched. I asked strongly, as I surveillance the area,

"Who are you, and what are you doing here, and we can have you arrested for disrupting a crime scene, and charge of murder, how would you like scum bag?" The teen looked 16, and she was fuming, and hissed really angry,

"I am the last thing you'll see half bloods, - my name is Carmen , demigod, daughter of Hermes, - _**your **_destroyer!" She kept cutting off her own sentences, and as if she was contradicting between what to say. Half bloods, what is she talking about? Isn't a demigod a half human, half god? Then why is she calling me one? I am human, as far as I know, but really she now says she is a daughter of the Greek God of Thieves, Hermes, and that she is a demigod, can this day go any crazier? Then, Carmen was gone in a flash just like that, and my gun was back in my side, and she left a message for us, it read **" Your home that is dear to you, shall perish to the ground, along with your useless parents that resign on the Empire State! ~ "** It wasn't signed, but Annie just froze, and then I said trying to break this suspenseful silence, so we can get over with this case,

"Come on, collect ALL evidence, so we can get more information, and then we can get back to the others **then you** can tell me what the hell happened!" She looked at me then retorted,

"Stop, saying hell, already!" This was fun while we were collecting evidence, so I retorted back,

"Why does it annoy you? Hell, hell, hell! -" I was cut off be thundering rolling off in the distance, and then Annie covered my mouth, and said calmly,

"SHUT UP! Do you want to die!" Wow, she is very suspicious of thunder, now isn't she? I guess I did as she wanted, because she is no fun at all jumpy, and everything, you know. We collected 3 boxes of evidence, this is going to be interesting alright. Well, we found a lot of things, but how could this note be any different? I read the note in my head, and then this is what it read,

"**To A.C. When you find the items, and killed off the agents that you were following you head to South West ave. The tunnel, and head down there to the black door. ~ P.J."** A.C/P.J. Those are the initials to the names of Perry Johnson, and Annie Case, coincidence? Probably not, but maybe they were framed, or this is reality, they are the traitors, and the voices are right. Annie/ Perry betrayed their team, and Annie killed her own brother for god knows what. I was right to trust my gut instinct, and not trust them at first, but what keeps telling me otherwise? For right now they are suspects to me, and I will find out the truth. We headed back to the navy base where the truth shall be revealed.

MT: **The Hunters Of Artemis' are Recruiting demigods, pledge yourself If you wish, and I shall deem you if you are worthy ****to join the Hunt! The Pledge to My Lady is as it states " I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt. " As next In Command to Thalia I will see the truth, and the lies that you may hide. For I am Daughter Of Athena, An ****immortal Hunter only may I die in battle, 2****nd**** in Command to Lady Artemis! **

**(I am making a group for ALL Hunters Of Artemis who takes the pledge, just something fun...)**

JL: **REVIEW! Mimi, If you are a hunter then why are you friendly towards everyone unlike some of the other hunters?**

MT: **Free cupcakes, if you review! I have nothing against Aphrodite/ or her kids, and I have nothing against love, only against **_**jerks**_** called **_**men**_**. I am friendly/ normal to everyone, and SOME men/boys who earn my respect. For example my sister's boyfriend, Percy Jackson, Son Of Hermes, Luke, Silena's boyfriend, Beckondorf, Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris, etc.**

**CLICK IT! **

**!**

**!**

**!**

**\\/**

**\/ **


	8. The Truth Spills Out

THX FOR REVIEWING, AND I UPLOADED _**A VOW TO THE END**_! PLZ READ MY STORIES/ REVIEW!

**REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES POSSIBLE (I STILL HAVE CLASSES/ STUFF, REMEMBER!)**

MT: I am a daughter of Athena, but I look like a daughter of Hades, except I am not goth, also my fatal flaw is hubris, and loyalty combined!

JL: Yeah! I am a daughter of Apollo, but I act like a daughter of Hecate, and isn't "got-your-nose" fun! Especially since the head counselor of Hecate, Lou Ellen, gave me little magic!( From _**The Lost Hero**_ → Lou Ellen of Hecate Cabin, "got-your-nose" Hecate style )

MT: Not fun at all! ESPECIALLY with magic! Nico get in here, and say something for me please, and I will take your chores in the stables for a week! _***Nico comes from the shadows** Jessi jumps back shocked***_

Nico: Really? Alright! what is it?

JL: Say _**she isn't Rick Riordan**_!

MT: _***Covers face with hands***_ Oh... Never mind, Nico, some other time, if Jessi doesn't keep doing that, when she says she wouldn't... Jessi, you did it again.

JL: I did not...Styx! I did...D;

Nico: Awww... Great! Those Pegasus hate me!

Thalia: Read, and review or I will strike you with lightning!

MT: Thanks Thals!

Chapter 8: The Truth Spills Out

'Taylor' POV:

I was telling them as soon as Annabeth, and the vile man left, that I was an intern, and I was personally requested. I then snapped my fingers rapidly, and manipulated the mist so the mortals to believe it, well I know for some of them, it won't work, because they drank some powerful magic, but we don't know from who, or where. The old guy who is their boss, cleared an area of a desk nearby his agent, and the geek on the computer started the search, and I knew how it would end. The loser said,

"My name's Timothy McGee, but I prefer McGee. How do you, and him, know Annie, and Tony's sister, Emily?" So that dunce that walked out with Annabeth 30 minutes ago is Emily's half-sister, oh well, I guess I can't kill him. I am going to kill McGee, but at least he isn't making a pass, I am still allowed to hurt anyone if they annoy me a lot. Apollo went to collect his son's body with Emily, and Emily looked excited. I then saw Percy, and Nico sitting there trying to read files, and I would have laugh if we were not on a quest. Then the elderly man said,

"OK, I am Agent Gibbs, and Taylor you will be helping Agents Johnson, and Danielle search through these records, and make some calls," He pointed to Percy, and Nico whom were fidgeting with paper, and grinning evilly at me. I then said kindly,

"Alright, I will make the phone calls, Agent Gibbs," I smirked at Percy, and Nico who thought I was going to try, and read it with them, HA! I went to the phone, and I knew something new is fighting against the gods, so why would I take the chance, but I want to know who are these numbers they wrote down for me to call. Like they say curiosity killed the cat, but in our case, curiosity always kills the ADHD demigods. I then said to them,

"Hello, having a nice time, Seaweed brain, what about you death boy?" They scowled at how they weren't meant to do this. Percy then said,

"Shut up, Pine cone face," Really, that's all he could think of? I mean their names are related to their power, but it had to be that, because of one time in my life I got turned into a tree (I know I was suppose to be a tree forever!). I pointed to them, and laughed, I knew I couldn't hold it in. They slummed, and then I said,

"So who are the 9?" They looked alert, and said in a small voice, so I could only hear,

"Probably Agent Gibbs, the goth, Abby, M.E., Ducky, Agents Ziva, _**DiNozzo, McGee,**_ and we don't know who could be the rest," Typical, they wouldn't have assumed who else, I should have asked Clarisse, at least she would had an idea. I could make out the numbers as I called them. The first one I called, I heard a ring...ring, and then a male voice came after,

"Hello? Who's this?" I recognized that voice as Annabeth's dad, but why would they has his number – unless it was about the call Annabeth received from her brother. I answered calmly, and quietly,

"Hello, Mr. Chase, this is Thalia, and I was wondering about -" I was interrupted by a voice on the other side,

"Daddy, who is that, and I can't wait to go inside!" I sighed at the voice of one of Annabeth's little half-brother, ugh. I wondered where they are going, though? I then heard Mr. Chase's voice quite worried,

"A friend of Annabeth's, and Thalia, isn't it dangerous to use a phone?" I heard the 2 boys groan, and sat down excited. I muttered annoyingly at the boys, oh my gods! I answered as I heard an elevator ding,

"Yes, but this is an exception, and-" Again I was cut off, and I grew weary, and mostly pissed off. I saw two male, and a female with two boys emerging. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Annabeth's family, and whoa, was Seaweed Brain, Death Boy, and I confused. Dr. Chase saw us, and his mouth gaped open. Percy being the Seaweed Brain his is, nearly blew our cover, and said,

"Over here! Dr. Chase!" He waved a signal, and motioned for them to come over. Gibbs then came down the stairs, and walked over to us. I whacked him, like Annabeth would have, but he ignored it, damn! Apollo came back, and left, while Emily stayed here. They walked over, the guy in the lawyer suit followed, as Gibbs, and McGee stood by. The man in the suit then said,

"I am Mr. Gomez, Mr. Chase's lawyer, and he won't talk without me present," I was wondering why a lawyer, I mean, is it necessary? Percy then said,

"Dr. Chase I am special agent 'Perry Johnson', and I would like to know what you are doing here," Well, at least he remembered his quest. Dr. Chase looked quite baffled, however understood, when Percy gave him his name. Gibbs then said,

"Mr. Fredrick Chase, correct? Please follow me, Johnson, Taylor hurry, and agent Danielle, and McGee stay with Mr. Chase's family, and Emily." We all went to a room where it is isolated by a glass, then Gibbs sent Percy to the other side of the room, and I went inside to bare room with , the lawyer, Dr. Chase, and Gibbs. I am guessing we are suppose to interrogate him. Gibbs began, and I stood in the corner,

"Dr. Chase where were you at exactly 7 hours ago, and what are the whereabouts of your daughter, Annabeth Chase?" Gibbs slammed a file on the table, and pulled out pictures. The lawyer then said,

"You don't have to answer that, and agent Gibbs should know better," Annabeth's father then said calmly,

"No, I will answer everything, because I didn't do anything to need a lawyer, and I never hired you to begin with," Mr. Gomez looked appalled, but stayed silent. He continued,

"What happened? I was at home in California, working, at the time, and as for Annabeth she was in New York...I then got a call from your agents," Gibbs showed him the pictures, and he looked concerned, and sincerely sorry, because he knew what we demigods have to fight everyday. During the middle of the interrogation, as all of us were in a heated debate about the truth, and then the idiot of a lawyer said,

"By law she is 18, so Mr. Chase is not legally responsible for her, if she did any crimes," I grew angrier, and I nearly made lightning strike him, and would have too, if Mr. Chase hadn't spoke,

"She would not commit any crimes, and how dare you!" Percy was angry too, because to water in the bottle in the room nearly exploded, and he was on the other side! The lawyer then said never felt so offended,

"Oh really? How about running away, -" he was cut off by agent Gibbs slamming Mr. Gomez to the wall, and saying,

"Don't talk about other people's families if you want to live to see your own," Then we left the room, and Gibbs came to a ruling verdict that he was innocent. We walked out, and headed down stairs when we heard the elevator open. We then saw Agents Ziva, Tony, and Clarisse, and Annabeth come out along with a girl, they also had evidence in their hands, and suspicious looks on their faces. I recognized the girl as one of my hunters, and we thought she was injured somewhere,coincidence? I think not. Clarisse found her, and she is fine in a matter of speaking. I went to talk to my hunter, Dream, daughter of Apollo, and of her news that she discovered. Dr. Chase now really looked confused. We threw out that lawyer by the coat, and Mr. Chase let me do the honors. Mr. Chase's sons did it now, they blew Annabeth's cover, but only the chosen heard. They screamed,

Annabeth, we over here, see -" Dr. Chase covered their mouths quickly, but not quick enough. They all stared at her, and then they stepped towards us, and DiNozzo said,

"What the hell! Yo- you lied, now your friends are here! Tell us," He acted calm, but his voice was furious, and Annabeth let out a sigh. She stepped in front, and said,

"I said I would tell them, because we had some problems, so will you guys go first or shall I, but came we go into a private area?" She said, and then Gibbs looked, and analyzed us, as she said once again,

"Also, bring your friends Ducky, and Abby, because I think they would want to know," Then Gibbs didn't said anything, and lead all of us to the elevator, and signaled us to follow, and we did. When we got out I began to hear metal music, and a goth chick stood in a room, with an elderly man. We went in, and they closed the door, and the goth chick said irritated, and holding a knife,

"Who are you really, and what do want from us?" Wow, I bet she doesn't even know how to use the knife. Gibbs said,

"Calm down, Abby, and put it down," Then the man placed his hand on her shoulder, and said,

"Yes, my dear, lets hear them out, for they must have a good reason, because when I look at them I see kind people, I am Dr. Mallard, but you may call me Ducky," She still glared at us, but placed the knife on the table, and muttered,

"Well, we know how that ended that time didn't we?" Annabeth stood up, and started with our real names,

"Alright, you probably figured that these aren't our real names, but when we tell you our names, only use them if you are in dire emergency," She continued, " I am Annabeth Chase, and this is Thalia, Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, and Nico Di Angelo, and the occurrences today, will affect your life forever." They looked shocked, and was about to question, but Percy started to talk,

"Do you of any of the Greek myths?" They all nodded, but DiNozzo was uncertain. Percy continued,

"Well, they aren't myths, they are all real, and we are demigods," They all laughed except for Abby, Ziva, Gibbs, and Ducky who just thought about it. Then DiNozzo said,

"Yea, right! I think I liked it better, when I thought you guys were maniac killers! I mean come on! Zeus, real! HA!" Thunder boomed, and strike outside the building shattering the window in the room. Their mouths hanged in awe, and then DiNozzo stuttered,

"What the – how did that happen? It is clear as day outside," Emily then said towards the sky,

"They didn't know, honest! Sorry," The others, excluding us demigods, and Annabeth's family, looked as if Emily was crazy, and DiNozzo said worried,

"Huh, Emily are you feeling alright? I know you all believe that the myths are real, but this camp you go to brainwashed you, they are not real, OK?" We were angry, and Emily did a spin kick, and that knocked him down, hard. Annabeth then said shaking her head,

"What other proof do you want from us, but right now we will tell you what are you destined to help us with. The prophecy is as it states :

_**Four shall go to the site, **_

_**where lies the house of white,**_

_**with the help of nine**_

_**destinies become intertwined,**_

_**Blood lust at any cost**_

_**The rise of many lost, **_

_**To save the day**_

_**Many will pay."** _Annabeth continued as they all listened contently,

"You are part of the prophecy, because you now have magic in your veins, but how, we don't know," She lied on the we don't know, but they didn't notice. Then Ziva said,

"I believe them, how else could all have this happened?" Then Clarisse said a few abilities she noticed when with her,

"No kidding, your new abilities, are alright, you, Ziva have the ability to charmspeak, which few Aphrodite kids have, and only a few that I know have that, it is rare, and you charmspeaked that mortal to tell us information," They each have very little magic in them, yet are quite effective. A charmspeaker is a rare one, alright, I know Silena was one, but no one else, so far. By the magical properties, each person seems to receive an ability/ or power belonging to a god, which a demigod would normally get if it is common, or something. McGee seems to have an ability of an Athena child, but is as annoying as some pessimistic Aphrodite kids. Gibbs probably has Ares ability to use any weapon that can be used. As for Ducky I assume the power he acquired is of Apollo's healing, and Abby has the power of Hecate to wish for an item magically, but must be normal size. They talked about it, and Gibbs spoke up,

"I believe you all, and that is a possible explanation, all I know is I don't believe in coincidences, and what is the dust, and the rest? Tell me, Annabeth Chase," I spoke this time,

"First, you must know the facts, I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, king of gods, and I am also lieutenant of the Hunters Of Lady Artemis," Annabeth was next to speak,

"I am daughter of Athena,"

"I am daughter of Apollo," Emily announced, and Tony's jaw dropped, and he jumped back surprised.

"I am a daughter of Apollo, sister to Emily, as well, and I am a hunter of Artemis," Dream spat at the DiNozzo and McGee. Clarisse spoke after in a harsh tone directed to the duo too,

"I am a daughter of Ares,"

"Ares? The war god?" DiNozzo said smirking.

"Yea! You got a problem with that _**punk**_?" Clarisse retorted, shutting him up.

"I am the son of Poseidon, and -" Percy was cut off by an impatient Nico,

"I am the son of Hades, blah, blah, blah," We began to tell our entire tale, beginning to end. I started...

******R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

******JL:She's sorry if it's rushed!  
**

**MT: Sorry! I might be a little longer, wait, because I have a lot of tests, and I need to concentrate for a while, so I hope you understand! Read my other stories!**

**I WILL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS, IF I GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! IF MORE THEN I UPDATE SOONER!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL, FOR WHICH STORIES I SHOULD UPDATE!**


	9. The Real Challenge Begins

**I AM BACK! TERRIBLY SORRY!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My computer got a virus, and shut down, so I had to repair it by myself, so I had to use my phone, but couldn't update, and I type slow with school and everything! Please Review and forgive my arrogance!**

MT: I am back! Styx, I am so sorry, but thank you for waiting! I didn't take long updating, so I won't have to drink from the River Styx!

Chapter 9: The Real Challenge Begins: Part I

_~Four shall go to the site, _

_where lies the house of white,_

_with the help of nine_

_destinies become intertwined,_

_Blood lust at any cost_

_The rise of many lost, _

_To save the day_

Many will pay.~

*Recap*

_"First, you must know the facts, I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus, king of gods, and I am also lieutenant of the Hunters Of Lady Artemis," Annabeth was next to speak,_

_"I am daughter of Athena,"_

_"I am daughter of Apollo," Emily announced, and Tony's jaw dropped, and he jumped back surprised._

_"I am a daughter of Apollo, sister to Emily, as well, and I am a hunter of Artemis," Dream spat at the DiNozzo and McGee. Clarisse spoke after in a harsh tone directed to the duo too,_

_"I am a daughter of Ares,"_

_"Ares? The war god?" DiNozzo said smirking._

_"Yea! You got a problem with that __punk__?" Clarisse retorted, shutting him up._

_"I am the son of Poseidon, and -" Percy was cut off by an impatient Nico,_

_"I am the son of Hades, blah, blah, blah," We began to tell our entire tale, beginning to end. I started..._

**Chapter 9: The Real Challenge Begins**_  
_

Ziva POV:

What! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean Greek mythology real? I once believed the Chimera was real (on that ship remember?), but it wasn't, or is it? All these questions reeled inside my head. Powers, I can't have powers, but that might be why I've been feeling stronger than usual. It has been 20 minutes, but we stared in awe at their explanation, and Tony actually stopped laughing, and he was wide awake. Then I said,

"How are we supposed to help?" I glanced at Tony then the others, and they nodded too. They looked at each other and Percy spoke,

"I guess we will have to solve our friends' murders, and find these monsters and we'll find out the rest on the way," Annabeth had a distasteful face, as if she was thinking rapid, hating not knowing. Tony had a distrusting face on him, yet didn't know what to do, like it was a life or death decision. Then Tony said thinking really hard, for once,

"If the Greek myths are real, then how didn't we notice them sooner?" Yes, that puzzled me as well. Then Annabeth was about to answer, but Abby cut in,

"It's called the mist, right? What? I read about it in one of my books," We stared in awe- except Gibbs- as Abby spoke towards Annabeth, and then the second part towards us. I am an official U.S. citizen now, but still on probation. Gibbs then spoke not showing an ounce of confusion like we were,

"Alright then, get back to work, we got a case to solve, if what you say is true, we'll help you, right team," We shared an hesitant glance, but Tony, Abby, McGee, and I answered loyally to Gibbs,

"Yes,"

**(I'll try and update soon! I swear.)**


End file.
